


Slave Trade

by RD87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, M/M, Mantis - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition, Pain, Pregnancy, Pregnant, abdominal bulge, belly bulge, big dick, cum, mantid - Freeform, slave - Freeform, strange penis, weird penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: I sacrificed myself for my master and his crew, taking their place as a slave to an attacking species.





	Slave Trade

Slave Trade

“Fuck!” I shouted into the mattress, my face stuffed into the soft cloth by Crux’s brutishly large hand. His freakishly large cock had pushed into my stomach and was pouring a river of his hot seed into me. “What’d I tell you about language, boy?” Crux the captain scolded, aggressively sighing as an especially large load filled the last remaining space in my belly. “Sorry, master.” I apologized while his hand lifted from my head.

Crux’s leathery body lifted from my back and I felt relieved as his massive weight had also lifted. As he tried to pull his penis from inside me, the shear girth of it raised my waist with it. “You’re too young for vulgarity.” The renowned space pirate reminded me. Crux placed his calloused hand on my back, making sure that my rear was raised only a certain distance as he pulled the remaining length out. “Don’t move.” He ordered, reaching onto the nightstand to grab a silicone plug, his warm and wet shaft laid between my buttocks.. The plug was then jammed into me, making sure nothing would spill out onto his expensive silk blanket. The butt plug was also made sure I would be kept wide open for the night.

Crux the Rhino, or so he was known for his similar physical traits, gave me a fat smack on the right side of my posterior before he lied back on his bed, face-up. “Get to cleaning. I don’t want to dirty my own bed.” I reached back, wiping my hand against my crack to make sure none of his mouth-watering cum would get on the blanket for when I would sit on my knees. I started licking my palm and finger, making sure I got every last bit of his delicious, salty fluids. “Any day now.” The pirate captain grumbled with one eye open, the other resting. I quickly sat up, wiggling my rounded stomach before bending down to clean the shaft of Crux’s foot and a half long cock.

I was an orphan living off the streets in a worn-down planet called Earth. It was the home planet of my kind, though many of us were quickly enslaved by far superior species after deep-space travel was made possible. A feared space-pirate crew came to Earth to fuel their ship, and at the young age of twelve, I snuck aboard to steal food.

Crux found me as I was making my escape, and as punishment for stealing a pouch of ground meat, I was enslaved for life. The humans of Earth made no attempt to capture me back, they simply watched as I was flown away on their spaceship.

Life as a slave was better than life on the polluted planet of Earth, except for the many weeks Crux had been training me to be able to take his cock to the hilt. Since then, my only two meals of the day, breakfast and dinner, was injected straight into my stomach from his dick. There was so much cum that it made up for lunch. Also, it was convenient that it was perfectly healthy for Crux’s kind to ejaculate twice a day until the age of 400. The pirate captain was only 137 and had already made a great name for himself, well, a bad name but a famous one. I’d basically been a housewife for him and his crew’s while they went out on their endeavors. I have only been cooking and cleaning since then, though my ass was reserved for the captain.

As I ran my tongue from the base of Crux’s thick shaft to the top, collecting his juices on my tongue, the Rhino chuckled and said, “You know, I wasn’t sure about turning you into a slave, but I like you, boy.” Crux patted me on the head as I cleaned him. “You’re a good slave. Grateful and obedient, I like that in one. Still, at the end of the day, you’re still just a slave. This need you fulfill for me twice a day here is nothing compared to what my mates have done for me out there, but you’ll get there someday.” I had only gotten a tenth of it clean when he finished his speech. My tongue felt tired, but I kept going on. I’ve tasted his bitter cum nearly every day and I still loved it.

Suddenly the door busted open and Cora, a black wolf-like female, barged in. She was about to announce something until she saw me rubbing my tongue against Crux’s cum-covered cock. Cora turned away and blushed, then said, “C-Captain, there’s a merchant ship nearby.” Crux was unbothered by Cora seeing him in the nude, and simply waved her away. “I’ll be out in five. Get the others ready.” He said as the wolf-lady left.

Captain Crux sighed and shook my hair. Praising himself, he asked, “How’d I turn a kid into such a good slut?” He then lightly pushed me aside. “I’ll be back soon. I want lunch ready by the time I get back.” He sat up, stretched, then headed to the bathroom to wash himself off. I hopped off his large double-king sized bed soon after. I took notice to my enlarged belly, full of Crux’s thick and heavy sperm. I put my hand to my stomach, imagining it his child, feeling a sense of warmth wash over me. For me, it wasn’t just master and slave. I loved him.

Time to get to work. I told myself, breaking my trance.

As I walked through the ship’s corridors, I passed by Crux’s crew faithfully awaiting him. “I wish I could tap that.” One of them remarked, eyes glazed onto my rear. “He’s a child you sick fuck.” Cora insulted, then immediately realizing her mistake. The same crewmate took advantage of her ignorance. “You calling the Captain a sick fuck? Or is he worse because he has tapped that?” Cora defended herself, “Crux can live to eight hundred. Every one of us is a child in his eyes.” It was a poor recovery, but I wasn’t sure if it was true. I didn’t know if Crux had a thing for underage boys, or if I was the only one available since he dared not dishonor his crew.

A few moments later, I was in the ship’s kitchen. Crux did not say specifically what he wanted, nor did his shipmates. I made the best of what I could with what was there. “Got a sandwich for me?” Jonny, the ships pilot asked. I nodded yes and carried a plate over to him, the one that had exactly what a reptilian like him would want- truffle flies. Jonny took a bite, moaning as my mastercrafted sandwich blew his taste buds. “I love you, kid. Best sandwich maker in any galaxy I’ve been to.”

As Jonny was about to take another bite, the ship suddenly rocked. “Woah!” Jonny shouted, his sandwich slipping out of his hand and onto the floor. Jonny ran to the nearest window, then grew distraught. “Oh no, oh no. This is not good.” I cleaned the broken sandwich off the floor. Curious, I asked, “What is it?” Jonny turned to me and said, “It was a trap. An entire fleet of Mantids had been using the merchant ship for bait. They just came out of hyperspace as soon as the dropship landed on the merchant ship and are now hooked onto us. We can’t escape.” Jonny waved at me as started to run. We needed to hide, or prepare an attack if they boarded.

Jonny gave me a blaster and took another for himself from the armory. As we rushed to the ship’s cargo entrance, we heard the chittering voice of the Mantids. We hid behind boxes and heard the rest of the crew as well. “The… the mantis says that he knows there are more crew on board.” Cora shakily translated. “One of you have to come with them… for breeding.” Crux growled and shouted. Crux growled and shouted, “No one’s coming with you ugly motherfuckers.” The mantis chittered again, then Cora said, “He says if no one volunteers, then he’ll take the most suitable host… which is you, sir.” Crux fell silent, knowing it was either him or one of his crew. Knowing him, he was going to give himself up, but I couldn’t let him.

“Where are you going?” Jonny asked, holding me back. “Saving the captain.” I told him, wringing myself away from his grasp and running to the Mantids. “Take me.” I said as I dropped my blaster and raised my hands. The beady eyes of the bug aliens all turned to me, then they all spoke amongst each other. The leader then chirped loudly. Cora told me, “H-he wants the human. He knows they’re perfect hosts and won’t settle for anyone else.” My heart dropped as I saw Crux’s defeated face. He wanted to volunteer in my place, but I was just a slave, there was nothing to be done. Slaves were traded, it was only natural that I would have to leave him.

I couldn’t remember much else besides the heartache as I was forced to board one of their ships. All I could recall was my team bowing their head in respect.

After being forced to board their ship, I was taken into a room with a few others they had managed to capture. Many of them were different species, but humans were highest in number. All of them were naked, so I wasn’t alone in that, but some took notice to my bloated belly and said nothing about it. They had other deeper worries in their mind.

I huddled in with the crowd, staying silent as the Mantid guards watched over us. Along the ride, a few tried to escape but were quickly lashed into submission. Others weeped over their new fate, while some like me, coped in silence.

The slave-ship boarded a larger one and we were huddled out. I kept my eyes down low as I walked forward. We went through multiple rounds of inspection and I was eventually pulled aside by one of the Mantids. I heard him chittering angrily as he tugged on the butt plug, trying to pull it out. I could barely get it out myself, but the Mantids don’t have fingers and getting a grip on it was the hardest part for him. Eventually, the silicone plug popped out and a river of Crux’s cum poured out from beneath me into a drain. My stomach shrunk and felt empty, but I didn’t complain. The Mantids waited as the warm cum trickled down the back of my legs until they deemed I was “empty enough” to be let back into the crowd of new slaves.

We were finally led into a large room where thousands more slaves were resting inside. As we entered, we were given a collar that allowed them to track us and our vitals. The floor in the room was made of a soft material and many of us were resting upon it. There was barely any room for us but a third of the room was filled with humans. I sat in an empty space in the stenchful room, noticing that many of them had bellies more bloated than mine ever was.

I asked a skinny dark-skinned male beside me what this place was. He turned to me and told me, “A breeding ground.” His eyes were empty as he spoke, it was clear the he was traumatized. I looked to his stomach, noticing that it was unnaturally large. “F-for slaves?” I asked again, wondering how a male had been impregnated. “No. For the masters.” He blankly stated. I turned the other way and bit my lip. The Mantids were somehow impregnating other species, regardless of gender.

I was only able to ponder about my new slavehood for a few minutes before my collar began beeping. One of the humans near me turned to me and said, “You must go. They are calling for you.” I gulped anxiously then stood upwards, stepping through the crowds of sleeping slaves to the door. I was escorted out with another slave. I quickly began to realize that this slave acted as an informant. He then began reciting from memory.

“Hello human. You are now property of the Mantid race. You will spend your life as an incubator for our masters, but you will be properly cared for to further prolong your place as an incubator. You are being taken to your first breeding room, where you will be spending the rest of today. After you have laid your eggs, you will be called back a week later to repeat the process. Have you any questions?” I had many, but didn’t ask. The informant began speaking again anyway.

“You should be thankful that you are human. Our masters prefer humans to other races because they are much more successful incubators. You will likely be called upon for breeding and pleasuring purposes much more often than other races, and for that you should be honored.” I heard him wince as he continued, “I, unfortunately, am incompatible and am unable to breed with our masters. My only wish is that I could have been as fortunate as you.”

We stopped at a door and the informant stepped aside. The guards opened the door and I saw a look of sorrow in his face as I stepped into the room. The large mantis aliens did not step in with me, instead they closed the door as I turned around.

The room was damp and smelled of salt. The lights revealed nothing, there was not a piece of furniture or a window anywhere. Just the rusting walls and the locked door behind me. The floor was recently cleaned but decades worth of repeated staining couldn’t mask the faintly white splotches on the ground.

I waited in silent as my heart loudly beat. I was scared but not because I would be raped, but because I didn’t want to carry the child of one of those things. Rumors and seeing them for myself told me that they were a single-gender species that had to reproduce with other life forms. Every species had a different way to reproduce but the mantid’s were definitely unique in that regard.

Outside the door I heard a sudden scurrying. Whatever it was, it was manic. The door suddenly opened and a mantid came sprawling in. The beady eyes and erratic movement told me it was different than the others, and it heaved in a rasping breath that made me want to clear my own throat.

There was speaking on the other side, in the language of the Mantids that only few knew. Then the door was suddenly opened and I saw one of the large bug-aliens stare right at me for a few seconds, before erratically sprinting at me. Seeing one of those things run at me like that was the scariest thing I’d ever seen, and I was suddenly fearful for my life.

I turned around to run to the wall but was immediately shoved onto the ground as the alien jumped onto my back. I was stunned for a brief moment, but the crazed mantid immediately took advantage and had immediately mounted me.

There was no thought of fighting back when the mantid assumed that position. Crux had conditioned me to let anything happen me, so my immediate response was to do nothing. 

I knew that sometimes it was better to not look but I was curious, so I turned my head around and saw a thin but very long needle-like penis start to position itself. At first, I didn’t even realize it was going in, then I felt it straighten out the bends in my body as it went deeper and deeper. It wasn’t nearly as thick as Crux was so there was barely any resistance, but I quickly felt it enter my stomach until it was poking painfully at the walls of my stomach.

The mantid begin chittering in relief and pleasure as it began a swift and rapid motion that plunged the slimy exo-skeleton penis in and out of me. I grit my teeth, feeling the tiny bulge tap against my fingers every so often as the mantid fucked me like his life depended on it. I expected it to be much worse but the sex was something I could easily handle. The rigidity of his shaft was uncomfortable but not much else. I was glad to have had Crux train me because I knew it would have hurt otherwise.

After a few, but very long moments, I felt something slide horizontally across my ass. I couldn’t tell what it was at the moment, but soon after, a somewhat warm jet of cum began pouring into me. It began as a trickle but quickly turned into a torrent that lasted a minute or two. I heard the mantid’s breathing normalize and his grip soften as he sexually relieved himself. After the last few drops, the mantid dismounted me and was no longer in that crazed state, but he didn’t seem sorry at all for raping me. He flicked the excess semen off his shaft then left.

I put a finger in my asshole, feeling around myself and finding that the mantid’s semen was extraordinarily adhesive and cohesive. The plug earlier had me gaped wide and even as I sat on my rear, none of the mantid’s semen came out. I cursed to myself, then turned my head as the door opened again to see another crazed mantid start running at me. I fell on my back in surprise and the mantid’s (hands?) grabbed my thighs soon after. 

I saw the hard shaft start protruding from the middle of mantid’s abdomen as he pulled me closer. I watched it as it entered me, shoving itself all the way into my stomach, gaining no pleasure, only discomfort. The bulge was slightly larger this time around but it still felt the same. I put my head down and faced the ceiling.

A couple minutes later, I felt the same sliding motion against my rear end. I looked up again, seeing what it was as the manic mantis alien slowly calmed down. I saw a pair of spikes begin to slowly protrude near the base of the penis. It was meant to be a locking mechanism obviously, but I had been spared from it two times now and didn’t even know the first time. 

After the mantid finished breeding me. He let go of me and wiped his shaft in the crease of my thigh and pubic region. As he left, I touched the semen, finding that it was basically half-way dried glue. I was curious so I tasted it and immediately started spitting on the floor. It was bitter, extremely bitter. I was still wiping my tongue off when another mantid came in and assumed the same position the previous mantid had.

The sturdy and long prick slid into me. I felt the edges push against my inside, further straightening my colon before reaching my stomach. I could feel the tip poking against the linings of my stomach as the mantid trilled in pleasure.

This time, I raised my back and watched as the long shaft entered in and out of me. There was a deep squelching noise inside of me as the penis repeatedly penetrated the copious amounts of jelly-like cum inside of me. I could tell why they had to kidnap and enslave others to breed, why in the hell would someone want to breed with creatures as disgusting as these?

A couple more minutes passed and I felt the mantid’s thrusts become more and more frantic. It eventually came to a stop, but with his shaft all the way inside of me. I hadn’t realized it until it was too late, but as more jelly cum was poured into me, I felt the twin spikes expand inside of my prostate. 

My heart was beating fast. “W-wait!” I shouted, knowing it was too late. The spikes were a locking mechanism, meant to trap the egg-host in place. If I moved too far, it would cut into my insides. I could only wait in fear as the spikes slid further and further apart.

As warm cum filled my belly, the spikes had gotten to the point where I felt a piercing pain. It got worse and worse, and I wasn’t sure if I was bleeding yet. I started crying, but only because I feared being punctured. The pain was something I was used to.

It had gotten to the point where it hurt so much, I thought I knew that I was bleeding in there. Knowing that it had happened comforted me, and my tears began to slow. And after what felt many gruesome hours, the jet of cum stopped and the spikes began to retreat. The mantid had returned to a normal state and awaited as his spikes shortened with me still (balls?)-deep.

Moments later, the mantid pulled back and the shaft quickly came out of me. I immediately went to feel around my prostate, to find that there was no blood. I let out a sigh of relief. All that rough sex with Crux must have scarred the tissue in my prostate, making it harder to penetrate through, and also being loose must have helped.

The mantid left and I waited for another, but no one came. After one lonely and quite boring hour, the door opened, signifying that I was to leave.

I was escorted back to the room full of slaves, where I sat down and contemplated what had just happened. Truth be told, it wasn’t too bad. The others may have had their minds broken by the pain but I was raised a sex slave, and none of it was too new to me. It was the pregnancy that worried me, and the morals of it. I did not want to have their child, but as a slave, I had no choice.

The coming days were timid. Eat, sleep, repeat. The pregnancy went by quickly, but it felt like ages. I often found myself missing the crew, Crux especially. I longed to be their slave again, but escape from this place seemed impossible. The mantid’s outnumbered us 3 to 1, and carrying their children was tiring. They barely fed us enough to keep us alive and their babies alive. It was a cruel way to make sure none of us were strong enough to escape.

I thought that the rape was over until I laid my first batch of bug eggs, but a week into my pregnancy, I was pulled aside from the lunch line as a guard, one that was completely sane (compared to the one’s in the room earlier). The mantid didn’t take me to a special room or anything, no, he just fucked me right then and there as dozens of people watched. I was their slave for pleasure, they could do whatever they wished with my body, so I thought myself lucky that only a few bred me with the spikes in me. 

After that first encounter at the lunch line, getting pulled out of nowhere to be forced-fucked became a weekly occurrence. Week after week, I was fucked. My stomach filled with their eggs as they grew in size each day. 

The sex got worse each time as well. Every time I thought I couldn’t hold any more eggs, a random mantid would shove me onto the ground and prove me wrong. And also as time progressed, I became tighter and tighter, and the pain of their long and rigid shafts plunging into my stomach grew worse. It unfortunately reached the point where the spikes on the end of their cock had managed to poke through my anus, causing me to bleed intensely for the rest of the day. It was the worst possible pain I’d ever felt, at least until I was unfortunate enough to get caught in an orgy and have two of them spike me at the same time just days after my anus had healed.

During those months of sexual torture, my belly steadily grew and grew into a size that I thought was unimaginable. No one else was as big as me, so I must have been a favorite of theirs to my misfortune. I started to understand then why so many of them here were broken and insane, even I could feel the uneasiness creeping up on me. My stomach cramped nearly all the time, but they still wouldn’t stop. They kept breeding me, over and over, making every little pain hundreds of times worse. By then, I had lost all hope in Crux and his crew coming to rescue me.

Then, finally, after half a year of carrying around their putrid eggs, it came time to lay the first batch. I could barely walk with so much weight in me, but I was eventually led into another gigantic room with hundreds of people, most with as bellies as large as mine, locked by chains into a position that allowed the eggs to seamlessly drop softly into a little collector that fed the eggs into a tube. I was chained in that exact way. I waited for hours as the cramps gradually worsened until it was agonizing. My screams could be heard throughout the entire facility as one egg managed to loosen itself, then wrestle its way through insides. I was stretched further than I had been since Crux, because after one pain-filled hour of screaming, crying, blacking out, the first egg popped out of me, leaving my hole a gaping mess.

These eggs were each the size of Crux’s gigantic cock, but thankfully, it got easier each time. I was stuck in there for several weeks, unable to move, as eggs plopped out of my ass every day. I was fed through a tube, pissed through another tube, and shit out eggs into a tube. It was so mind numbingly boring that I started to miss being raped by one of those alien creatures, but then, my stomach was flat after the last egg had been laid.

I had forgotten how to walk by then, or perhaps I was unable to for a period of time, but after a few days, it was time to go into the breeding room again. I was led by the same translator, and maybe a different pair of guards. I couldn’t tell, for they all mantids appeared to be the same. But as soon as I reached the door, there was a large explosion somewhere inside of the ship.

The guards ran to see what was going on and I tried to follow, both out of curiosity and worry. I’m not sure what was going on, but there was a lot of gunfire and screaming mantids down the halls. I took it that it was a good thing, and I started to hope. I tried to scurry there as fast as I could, and when I saw my saviors, they smiled back. “Crux! You came!” I shouted in glee as he and the crew tore through hordes of mantids with heavy weaponry. “You’re damn right I did! I don’t leave any of my crew behind!” He shouted as I slid under his arm to hide behind his back as we retreated back into the ship.

Hours after the massacre, I found myself lying in Crux’s soft bed once more. I missed the soft fabrics and the pure luxury he owned. I wanted to lie in bed in Crux’s embrace forever, but I was his slave that he had just won back, I knew it would get sexual. As I lied in his arms, knowing to never take him for granted, I felt his large hands slide down in the covers. Two of his fingers slipped in with relative ease. “Been keeping yourself loose for me all this time, huh?” He said as he played with my hole. 

I could feel his massive erection growing, pushing against my leg. I figured that Crux’s cum was as good of a liquid as any to clean out any reminscient germs of those mantids inside of me. “I’ve missed you.” I told him, turning myself around so that my back was against his toned chest. “I know. I’ve missed you too.” I felt him hold my waist as the head of his penis began to poke at my hole. He pushed me closer to it, and it slowly slid in. I grimaced as I was stretched open, forced to take in such a giant piece of meat. 

“You’re tighter than I remember.” He said as he eased himself into me. It hurt to have him inside of me but I loved it anyhow, I loved having his cock inside of me. Crux kept pushing more and more in, making me open as much as possible until I felt his groin touching my rear. I huffed and caught my breath, knowing the worst of it was over. I could feel his gigantic cock throbbing in my stomach, bulging against my skin. Then he pulled his hips back, sliding his a bit of his shaft out of me, before gently pushing it back in. I moaned as he repeated this motion, but never gaining speed.

Even though there wasn’t much motion going on, it was getting unbearably hot under the covers. I knew not to complain, but Crux was starting to sweat. With one hand, he tossed the covers out from over us. He then turned around onto his back, placing me on top of him. I started to move with him as he raised me by my sides. I knew that Crux loved seeing the giant bulge against my tiny stomach, so I tried my best to make it as large as possible, but he wasn’t looking at my stomach, he was solely focused on my face. I dropped my upper body onto his chest, letting him hold me as he raised his hips into me and then lowered them. 

I knew he wanted to speak, but he was at a loss for words and so was I. It was better to stay silent, to enjoy ourselves after being away for so long.

Crux gradually started to pick up speed as I was starting to better accommodate his size. Our pants and moans filled the room and my sweat dropped onto his. It felt so good, finally being with him. I hadn’t masturbated or even cum since I was taken, but Crux’s size and speed managed to make me cum onto his stomach without me even touching myself. Then soon after, Crux had thrusted his hips as hard as he could into me, panting and shuddering as a hose of hot semen poured into my insides. He came for minutes on end as he usually did. My stomach started to fill and swell as his copious amounts of sperm filled every crevice his cock didn’t already fill.

As the last few spurts of cum were poured into me, he said, “I never thanked you for saving us back, for taking our place as their slaves. It must have been awful.” I raised myself off his hot, sweat-smeared chest and put a hand to my swollen-cum filled belly. “It was.” I started to say, “But it was my duty to my master.” Crux shook his head, but didn’t say a word. Instead, he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed something out of it, then turned to me and said, “It’s won’t be your duty to do something like that anymore.” He said, placing his closed fist in front of me. “Your last task as a slave is to accept.” His balled fist opened, revealing a beautiful bejeweled ring. I gasped at first, shocked at his proposal. “Will you marry me?” I never expected such a thing, a slave marrying his master, but it was the thing I wanted most in the world. Stammer, I accepted, “I-I do.”


End file.
